IT'S PIZZA TIME!
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: TMNT eating pizza... kinda


I'm feeling inspired these days! Well, it's winter time here in my country and it's raining a lot. Rain is other source of inspiration for me ^^… but this time this fic is about… FOOD!

Nope… I don't own them! DAMN YOU NICK!

**IT'S PIZZA TIME!**

"The pizza's here!" Don said entering to the living room

"Woo hoo! Pizza, pizza, pizza!" Mikey cheered

"Can't ya calm down for a sec? Geez, it's just yer stupid Hawaiian pizza!" Raph said angrily.

"What! You know pizza drives me crazy!" Mikey replied.

"It's enough you guys" Leo said coming from the dojo.

* * *

_**Minutes later…**_

"Hey Leo… why ya always choose Veggie pizza when Donnie is tha only vegan here?" Raph asked after giving a bite to his pizza slice.

"I think is healthier. You should try it someday" Leo answered.

"Nah! I don't like to eat like a rabbit" Raph said mockingly.

"Hey! The offensive part is not need it here" Don said angrily.

"I wasn't talkin' to you… but if tha shoe fits…" Raph said crossing his arms.

"Guys, for once in a while can't we just eat our pizzas like normal teenagers?" Mikey asked trying to cool down things.

"Mikey's right. Eh… ok, that sounded weird" Leo said.

"Hey! Not you too, Leo!" Mikey replied.

"Hehe, sorry Mikey" Leo said grinning.

"No prob… hey, I've been thinking…"

"You? Thinkin'?" Raph said poking Mikey teasingly.

"Har-di-har… no, seriously… I've been thinking that… what if we mixed all our favorite ingredients in one pizza? I mean: vegetables with some slices of salami and pineapple… and what about some chocolate sprinkles… and lot of cheese! Mmm… sounds nice, huh?" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Well... sounds pretty interesting if you ask me… except for the meat, though" Don established.

"Got a problem with meat, veggie boy?" Raph said raising his voice tone a little.

"Raph, he's just giving his opinion" Leo replied.

"Stay out of this, Fearless. Don can defend himself if he wants"

"Here we go again" Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault yer brother here likes to play devil's lawyer"

"Enough of this, guys! There's only one way to solve this…" Don said.

"And your idea is…?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, go to the kitchen. I'll tell you once we're there" Don said getting up and making his way to the kitchen, leaving the others with confused faces.

"Ok… I guess…" Mikey said as he followed his purple masked brother.

"I wonder what's gotten in his geek mind this time"

"No idea… but whatever it is… sounded pretty mysterious"

* * *

_**1 hour later…**_

"So… what were you guys doing?" Leo asked.

"You'll see it… or maybe I have to say… taste it. Mikey, if you make the honors, please?" Don said.

"Yes sir! Ok, tough guy… lights out!" Mikey said as he blindfolded his red masked brother.

"Hey!"

"Eh… guys? What are you exactly…" Leo asked sounding a little confused.

"Don't worry, Leo. It's just an experiment. Mikey… bring the pizza" Don said calmly.

"Ejem… estimated turtles… and Raph… I introduce you to… THE COWABUNGA PIZZA!" Mikey said ceremoniously as he uncovered a big plate with a pizza on it.

"Eh… Cowabunga what?" Raph asked.

"Sorry for the name… but he wouldn't help me if he didn't choose the name" Don said.

"Now, Raph… you'll be the lucky one to take the first slice!"

"Uh-uh! In yer dreams, bonehead!"

"Don't make me force you, Raphie boy!"

"Say that nickname again and I'll show ya…"

"Raph, easy! It's just a pizza… what are you scared for?" Leo asked teasingly.

"I ain't scared! … alright Mikey, I'll eat yer stupid pizza" Raph said angrily as he took a slice.

He bit it slowly with some suspicion… the flavor was totally different… sweet and salad… a little crunchy and softy… the smell was a mix of cheese and chocolate and he actually liked it. It was very different to his Meat Lovers favorite but he felt nice with this new pizza.

"So… what do you think?" Mikey asked.

"Eh… don't know… is… eh… actually is… good!"

"WOO HOO! Test completed!" Mikey yelled victoriously.

"Not yet. Raph, tell me what kind of flavors did you recognize?" Don asked.

"Well… eh…"

"Perhaps you need another slice?"

"Y-yeah… m-maybe I could remember better" Raph answered as he took another slice.

"Mmm… Though I hate to admit it… this is great!" Raph said as he ate another slice and another one…. and another one…!

The guys couldn't help but gave muffled laughs to his red masked brother.

"This is reeeeally good! But… just one thing…"

"What is it?" Don asked muffling his laughter.

"This tastes like chocolate and cheese… with some strawberry jelly but… there's something else… I can't describe it… it's kinda… well… it doesn't have any flavor but… it's kinda soft in tha top and crunchy in tha end"

"So… mmphg… y-you don't mmphaha… you don't know what is it?" Leo asked trying to choke back his laughter.

"No idea, but whatevah it is… I don't care… this is so delicious!" Raph said as he took the last slice of the pizza.

"Good to see you're enjoying this as much as we do" Don said.

"Just another thing… where's the meat? I'm sure I haven't felt tha meat here"

"What do you think Leo? You think he's ready?" Don asked with a suspicious voice.

"Mmghehe… haha… y-yeah... more than… hahaha… ready!" Leo couldn't hold back the laughter any longer.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Mikey… I think he's ready"

"Donnie, what da shell did ya…"

"Wait a sec Raphie-boy! You're not gonna believe it" Mikey said as he removed the blindfold.

"I'm not gonna believe what?"

"You were eating…" Mikey said grinning.

"…!"

"BROCOLI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA the pizza had broccoli on it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Leo laughed fiercely.

"You took the veggie part of the pizza, Raph! Hahahaha! And you seemed to be enjoying it!" Don laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Raphie-boy, you're soooo busted!" Mikey said teasingly.

"Well… hahahaha… look who's the veggie boy now! HAHAHAHA" Don laughed fiercely not noticing his red masked brother's angry face.

"Eh… Don? I… wouldn't say that if I were you" Leo said.

"W-why? Hahaha… it's w-was s-so… Hahahaha… hilarious… he took another one… and another one! Hahahaha!"

"Donnie… y-you better start running!" Mikey prevented his genius brother.

"Why?"

"You. Are. SOOOO. DEAD, ya geek!" Raph yelled.

"Oh-oh! Eh… Raph… c-calm down! It was… j-just eh… I was kidding bro!" Don stuttered.

"Ya know what? I'm gonna make an experiment of mah own"

"W-what is it?"

"How many hits ya can resist before I get tired!" Raph said cracking his knuckles.

"Donnie… it's your funeral day" Mikey said dramatically.

"AHHHH!" Don yelled totally scared as he ran like a crazy being followed by Raph.

"Hmmm… weird… and I thought he was gonna hit you for this instead" Leo said kinda confused.

"Yeah…" Mikey said. The silence of the lair was cut off by Don's screams and Raph's swearing. Mikey and Leo sat on the couch and stayed in silence for a while.

"So… what some Cowabunga pizza?" Mikey asked grinning.

"Hmm… Yeah… why not?" Leo said calmly.

"Don't you think we must help Donnie?" Mikey asked as he saw Don running in circles.

"AHHHH! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! YOU… NEARDENTAL!" Don yelled.

"FREAKY NERD!" Raph yelled back.

"Nah! He'll be fine" Leo said entering into the kitchen.

"If you say so" Mikey said following Leo.

"GUYS! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM! Aww shell! Me and my experiments!" Don sighed heavily as he ran for his life.


End file.
